Cross Dimensions Part 1 - First Time Round
by gracewilliams14
Summary: This story is kind of like matthewmspace's story "In Our World", but it is a little bit different. Before you start to go tell him, I already got permission to use the same idea. There are actually 3 different genres, but it only allowed for 2. The one that's not listed is romance.
1. The Chaos Begins Here

Cross-Dimensions part 1 – first time around

**A/N: I got this idea from a similar story called "In Our World" by matthewmspace. His story is awesome, and this is another version of it. By the way, this is a Penguins of Madagascar story.**

Chapter 1 - the chaos begins here

*TV dimension*

The Penguins and Marlene were all doing their own thing at Penguin HQ. Kowalski was tinkering with another invention~1, Private was watching a cartoon, Rico was doing…whatever Rico does, and Skipper and Marlene were playing a game of checkers~2.

"Nice move, Skipper." Marlene said as Skipper jumped two of her pieces in a row. As she was about to move one of her pieces to the opposite side of the board, Kowalski ran through the door of his lab~, holding his trusty abacus in his flipper.

"I've done it!" He exclaimed happily.

"And what exactly have you 'done', Kowalski?" Private asked, looking away from his cartoon.

"I've corrected the problem with the Multi-Dimensional Transporter." He explained. The others just looked at each other, remembering what happened last time that that thing was used~3. Before they could object, Kowalski started up the machine. It worked correctly at first, but then it glitched, turning into a wormhole, sucking everything into it, including everyone in the HQ.

"Kowalski, Options!" Skipper said while all 5 of them travelled through.

"Well, first I think we should figure out how we are going to- -"He started to say before they landed hard on the ground in another dimension. "- -land"

**A/N: Okay, that was really short, but it was just the beginning. The next few will be a lot longer. Promise**

~1: yeah, we all know how that is going to turn out

~2: I would use chess like matthewmspace used, but I don't know how to play chess, which is why I used checkers instead.

~3: I think the episode where this happened was "It's About Time". If I'm wrong, review and say what it actually was and I'll change it.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2 – the Meeting

*My Dimension*

I was driving home from my nightly Certified Nursing Assistant course, listening to my favorite Christian music band: NewsBoys on the radio. Then, the music stopped to put out an emergency bulletin.

"Sorry to interrupt the music. We will return to it in a moment. This just in: there seems to be a pink wormhole-like cloud by the Lex apartment complex ~1. I got worried, because that's where I lived. I drove home as quickly as I could. Then, as soon as I pulled into the parking lot, the wormhole disappeared. 'That's strange.' I thought as I was getting out of the car. Then, I heard a *thud* over by the door going into the apartment. I thought nothing of it, then as I was getting my key fob out so I could get in, something caught my eye. It appeared to be a group of animals. As I got closer, I saw that it was 4 penguins and a small otter. They looked very familiar to me, and then it dawned on me.

"No way; it can't be. It just can't be." I said to myself, as I got out a messenger bag from the bed of my truck ~2 and gently put all of the animals into the bag and zipped it up, leaving it open a little bit at the top. I hurried to get inside and get into my apartment. I lived alone, so I didn't have to worry about a roommate. As soon as I got into the guest bedroom, I opened the bag and put all of them out onto the bed. Marlene was the first to wake up, initially scared at the sight of a human. "Easy there, Marlene. It's okay; I want to help you guys." Then, she got a confused look on her face.

"Wait, how did you know my name? We've never met." She said. I was about to respond to her question when I heard the penguins start to come around. As soon as they saw me, they went into combat mode, getting into their fighting poses. Skipper immediately got in front of Marlene, as a way to protect her. I smiled for a split second at the action, and then started to get scared.

"Who are you, stranger?" Skipper asked me with a suspicious gaze.

"My name is Grace, sir. I live here, and saw you guys lying outside the complex and decided to bring you inside so that no one would see you. Any idea what caused you to come here?"

"Classified. Kowalski, odds?" Then I saw Kowalski get out a clipboard and start to do calculations. While he did that, I started to unload my backpack, consisting of my books and writing utensils.

"There is a 90% chance that she's telling the truth, Skipper." He finally replied.

"Private? What do you think?" Skipper said, turning to the smallest penguin, who just shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"I'm not sure, Skipper, but I do think she's telling the truth."

"Rico?" he said, turning to the last one of his team.

"Yup."

"Alright. You got lucky this time, kid, but I'll keep my eye on you." He said finally, turning around back to me. I was starting to work on my homework for my class, but I looked up when I heard him talking to me.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." I replied, returning to my work. Curiosity piqued, Kowalski started to speak.

"Uhm, what are you working on, there?" He asked me. I looked up from my book, highlighter cap in my mouth. I took the cap out of my mouth before I started to speak to avoid swallowing it.

"Oh, well I'm working on some homework for a class I'm taking." I replied.

"And what class would that be?" Private was the next one to speak.

"It's a Certified Nursing Assistant course." They all looked at me with a confused look on their faces. I sighed before I turned around to my computer and started it up. Once that was done, I pulled up the website about the Nursing Assistant course. "Here. Which one of you can read the best?" when Kowalski raised his flipper, and I motioned him over. "This is what it is. While you read that to your buddies, I'm going to get ready for bed." I said, leaving the room with a change of clothes. By the time I'd returned, they were all looking at me. "What?"

"That is very interesting, but I have a question of my own." Skipper said to me. I sat on the edge of my bed, gesturing that I was ready to listen. "How are we here, and how do you know us?" he asked me. My eyes widened slightly for a moment.

"Well, I think that you guys can answer the first question on your own, Skipper. As for the second question, I'm not sure how to answer it yet. I need to get some sleep and see if I can form my explanation by morning." I replied. He nodded and we all went to sleep for the night.

~1: Let's just pretend that I've moved out and I'm now living on my own

~2: my dream car is a pickup truck, so in this story, I have one.


	3. The Truth (Part 1)

Chapter 3 – The Truth

-Time Skip: The next morning-

As soon as I woke up, I saw the gang all sitting on the foot of my bed, staring at me. I jumped slightly before I realized that I was supposed to give them an explanation. Luckily, I figured out the perfect way to do it. I decided to go onto YouTube and pull up the "Penguins of Madagascar" theme song. So, I did just that. I unlocked my computer and logged on to YouTube. I turned the volume up on it and clicked on the video I wanted. I let them watch it while I went to go fix some breakfast. I came back in and saw that they were still looking at the screen even though the video had stopped.

"That's how I know you. You guys are, or should I say were, a TV cartoon." I said after a few moments of silence. They all turned to me. Skipper was the first to speak.

"What do you mean, 'Were', soldier?" he asked me

"Well, your show started in 2009, and, even though they still do reruns, they haven't done any new episodes since 2012." I explained to them. I showed them some more episodes they could watch, and they spent most of that day doing that. Then, as the day went on, I realized that I had another class tonight, and it started in 1 hour. I hurried to get everything ready, and on my way out the door, I said to them, "Okay, guys, I'm leaving. I only have one rule: don't trash the place. See you in a few hours." As I was about to head out the door, I heard someone call out my name.

"Grace, wait." I looked down and saw Marlene standing at my feet. I knelt down to her level.

"What's up?" I asked her. She looked down for a minute.

"Do you think that, maybe, I could come with you? I can only take so much of these guys. I need some girl time." I smiled and petted the top of her head.

"Sure you can. Go tell them that you are going with me, and I'll meet you outside." I said before I walked out the door. A few minutes later, she came back out with a couple of apples. "Good idea. I have some snacks in my bag, but I don't think you would eat them." I said with a chuckle. We went out to the truck and I helped her into the passenger side of the cab. I got in, started up the truck, and then backed out of my spot. "Hey, do you want to listen to some music? I just got a new CD." She nodded her head and I put in the CD. It was the newest NewsBoys CD "Restart" ~1. I kept it turned down for a little while, because I had a feeling that there was another reason that she wanted to come along. "So, what's the real reason that you wanted to come along?" I finally asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, I may not be an otter, but I am a girl. And I know that there had to be another reason for wanting to come along." I explained. I heard her sigh, and then she started.

"Alright. You caught me. The real reason I wanted to come along was…so that I could ask your opinion on something privately."

"Well, sure. What is it?" I asked, now very curious.

"Do you think that…that I would be able to date a friend?"

"Well, I don't see why not. What friend?" I heard her gulp, as if to gulp down her fear, but didn't hear a reply. "Listen. Anything you say will not go outside this truck. I promise." I reassured her.

"Well, it's one of the guys…see if you can guess which one." She said, turning it into a game.

"Hmm…is it Skipper?" I guessed, and judging by the deep red that was starting to appear on her face, I had guessed correctly. "Really? Awe. I never expected it. I think you two would be great together."

"Really?"

"Of course. Do you need my help with telling him?" She shook her head quickly.

"No. I don't want to tell him. What if he doesn't feel the same way about me?"

"Let me tell you something. In the short time that you guys have been here, I've seen the way he looks at you. I can tell that he likes you. How about this: after we get back, I get one of the others to talk to him about anyone he was thinking about dating."

"I think that's a good idea, but which one?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's a good question. Maybe that's not such a good idea. Maybe we should wait and see if he comes to me and talks to me."

"Yeah, that may be better. Thanks for your help."

"No problem. That's what friends are for."

~1: I actually have this CD.


	4. The Truth (Part 2)

Chapter 4 – The Truth (Cont.)

-Time Skip – 4.5 hours later-

**Okay, here's where we will start to get into the POV changes**

***"Name"* = POV change**

*Marlene*

The class that this girl went to was actually kind of interesting. I was waiting in her bag, but I could hear what they were talking about. I also noticed that she was sitting next to a guy that she seemed to like. When we got out of the class and out to the truck, he walked us (her) out to the truck. They said their goodbyes and then she got in the truck. When she unzipped the bag, I started talking.

"Who was that?" I asked her. She blushed a little bit and then started talking.

"His name is Shawn. I've known him for a while, why?"

"It seems like I'm not the only one with a secret, huh."

"Yeah, yeah. I hear ya, but he's always hanging out with another girl, so I don't know if they're dating or not. I don't want to ask and feel really bad if they are and make things awkward." She said as she was driving us home. I know how she feels. We stayed quiet the rest of the way back to her house. When we parked, I had a feeling that we shouldn't go in there. When we opened the apartment door, I saw that there was good reason: the place was trashed. That was her one rule: don't trash the place. Oh dear, she's turning red from anger. I'm going to take that as a cue to leave.

"I'm going to go see if I can find the guys." I said and scurried off to find them.

*Grace*

Marlene just left to go find the penguins, and it's a good thing she did. The place was absolutely trashed; papers everywhere, broken beakers on the floor, stains on the carpet.

"PENGUINS!" I whisper-yelled, so to not cause alarm from the other apartments. "Where are you?" I asked angrily. I finally found them in the guest bedroom, all of them covered in dirt. Kowalski was the dirtiest, which made me think that he was working on fixing his machine. I gave them a look that made all of them, Skipper included, cower slightly in fear. Of course, I think that he was because of the look Marlene was giving them.

"Now listen-"Kowalski started to say before Marlene interrupted him.

"No, you guys listen. She had one rule and one rule only: Don't trash the place." Marlene started.

"And you didn't seem to listen. From now on, if you have any experiments to do, do them on the back porch. It has tinted shades so dark, no one will see you. Do we have a deal?" I said, too tired to argue with them.

"Deal" they replied. I nodded and headed to bed. A couple hours later, I realized that I couldn't sleep because I was too wound up. I decided to get up and walk around the apartment, try cleaning up a little bit from the mess. After a few minutes, I had all of the papers picked up and thrown away. I was about to start cleaning up the carpet when I heard a voice behind me.

"Need some help, soldier?" It was Skipper. I turned around and saw him standing there just staring at me.

"Yeah. Would you mind cleaning up the broken glass while I start on the carpets?" He nodded and we got started. Skipper got done first and then jumped in to help with the carpet stains. 'Interesting. Never thought that he would be the type to clean floors.' I thought to myself. Within about 10 minutes, the apartment was back to the way it was before. "Thanks for your help, Skipper. It would have taken all night to clean it on my own."

"It's the least I could do. But, I do have a question."

"What is it?" I said, walking over to a chair. He followed and stood there in front of me. He seemed to have a scared expression on his face. 'Him? Scared? HA!' I lost the thought the second it came to my head.

"It's about Marlene." He paused for a moment before continuing. I had a feeling that I knew where this was going. "I really like her. Do you think we have a chance together?" He finally asked, and I thought I was going to fall out of my chair ~1. I regained my composure after a moment.

"Let me put it this way: I think it would be great." I replied, trying to keep my voice in check.

"Alright. Thanks, soldier." He said before he started to go back to bed before he remembered something. He turned back to me. "Oh, one more thing. Could you talk to her for me?" I nodded and he turned back around and went back to bed.

"Oh boy. How am I going to talk to Marlene without outright telling her? I'm surprised I was able to keep her secret from Skipper. Talk about complicated." I said to myself. Then, I felt my phone go off. It was Shawn. He texted me and asked if I wanted to hang out tomorrow. I checked my calendar and I didn't have a class tomorrow, so it was okay that I go. I texted him back saying that I would like to. "Oh dear…" I was happy but scared at the same time; how was I going to tell the gang?

That's the end. Now for some notes

~1: Go back to Chapter 3 so you can see why I was so shocked


	5. Author's Note

Cross Dimensions Part 1 Author's Note

**Okay, guys. Sorry it took a few days to update this story. I kinda get the feeling that Skipper was a little bit OOC in the last chapter, but it was the only way that I could think of for him to tell me about Marlene. Again, sorry about that. If you don't think that he was, then you can just ignore this note. **


	6. The Suspicions

Cross Dimensions Part 1 Chapter 5: Date

**I just came up with this like 2 minutes ago, so I hope that it's good. BTW, thanks for so many views on this story; I can see it is a very popular story. This chapter is mainly gonna focus on my date, but not gonna go into detail. It will be kinda short, so no need to worry.**

*Still My POV*

I woke up the next morning to see a text from Shawn.

_Text: Hey. Are we still on for today? If so, what time, maybe 2:00 this afternoon?_

I replied to him, confirming the plans and the time. When I looked at the time, it was 9:30. I didn't mean to sleep that late. I got up and went to check on the gang. I was surprised because when I opened the door, they were all still asleep except for one; Marlene was awake and on my computer. 'Strange. What is she doing?' I tiptoed into the room to look over her to see what she was looking at. She saw my face in the reflection and turned around. She waved at me with a smile on her face. I beckoned her to follow me, so she shut down the computer and followed me out the door. When she came out of the door, I closed the door gently behind me. "What were you looking at?" I asked her quietly so not to wake up the others.

"Just looking around" she replied. I was very suspicious but shrugged it off. 'She'll tell me when she's ready to.' I went into my room to get ready for my date. First, though, I texted Shawn to ask what we would be doing. He replied saying it was a surprise but to dress comfortable. So, I put on a pair of capris and a nice t-shirt. Then, I put on my tennis shoes and my glasses. By then, it was 1:30, so I just waited for him to text me saying he was there. Then, I heard a crash coming from the guest room. I opened the door and saw a mess. I wasn't even gonna bother getting mad because there was just no need in it.

"I'm not gonna get mad, but I am gonna say that this room better be cleaned up by the time I get back." I told them. This piqued Skipper's interest.

"Where are you going?" He asked, almost like a father would his own daughter. 'Okay, weird. When did he get so protective?' I thought to myself.

"I'm going on a date. Don't worry, I know this guy, and he is a good friend of mine." I said as an attempt to calm him down…it didn't work.

"Alright; I trust you. But, at the first sign of trouble, you come right back." He said, almost like he had a plan. I looked at him suspiciously before I closed the door back behind me. What I didn't notice, however, was one of the penguins had snuck out right before I shut the door; it was Skipper.

_Later_

I came home in a great mood. I tossed my bag onto my bed, and that's when my mood started to fade; I heard a sound. I opened my purse and saw Skipper. I stepped back with my arms crossed with a look on my face that would scare anybody. His head popped up and he shrunk back in fear when he saw the look on my face. "And what happened to "I trust you"?" I asked, quoting his words.

"I do trust you, just not him." He replied, his fear going away and commando attitude returning. My expression didn't change. I was about to reply when I heard a knock on the door. "Stay here." I said before I went to open it and saw Shawn.

"You left your phone in my car – Hey, what's going on? You seem upset." He said, seeing the still mad expression on my face.

"No need to worry. Just an overprotective friend." I replied looking down. He nodded, believing me.

"Alright, well, I'll see ya later." He said before he left. As soon as I closed the door, I turned around. I went back to my room and saw that Skipper was gone. I opened the door to the other bedroom and saw that he was now in there with the rest of the team.

"I'm sorry. I know you were trying to protect me." I said to him. He nodded his head, accepting my apology. "Well, it's getting late, so I better get going to bed." I said before I went back to my room.


	7. The Surprise

Cross Dimensions Part 1 Chapter 6: The Surprise

**This is the chapter that some of you have been waiting for. The big plot twist happens here! I feel really bad about not updating, but been busy the last few days.  
**

"Shawn"

That was strange. She seemed kind of…off, almost like she was hiding something. Maybe I'll go over there tomorrow so I can figure out what's going on.

_Tomorrow_

"Grace (Me)"

I was in a better mood when I woke up this morning. None of the gang was up yet, so I decided to go in and check on them. I opened the door slightly and saw a sight that made me feel fuzzy on the inside: Skipper and Marlene were sleeping kind of close to each other and away from the rest of them. They also seemed to have smiles on their faces. 'I wonder what, or who, they're dreaming about…' I thought before I decided to go get ready, but not before taking a picture. Little did I know that things were about to get very strange.

"Skipper"

I woke up just a couple minutes ago to the sound of a door closing. I looked around the room for a moment before looking next to me. Marlene was lying there, surprisingly not snoring. She also seemed to have a smile on her face. 'What's she dreaming about?' I thought to myself before I patted her paw a time or two with a smile on my own face, as well. She started to stir a little bit and I frowned; I didn't mean to wake her up. When she opened her eyes, she looked around for a moment before turning to look at me.

"Marlene"

I felt something touch my paw. It felt almost like…a flipper? I woke up and looked around before looking at who had touched me: Skipper. He was frowning. Was something wrong? I immediately got concerned. "Is something wrong, Skipper?" I asked him after a moment.

"No, nothing at all." He replied quickly. I knew he was lying to me immediately because he's not the best liar around; not by a long shot. I just looked at him suspiciously for a moment before I decided to get up.

"Grace (Me)"

I decided to check on Kowalski's progress with the machine. I knocked on the door and waited a moment.

"Come in" I heard from the other side of the door. I opened the door and saw Kowalski tinkering with the machine. "Oh, hello, uhm…"he said, seeming to have forgotten my name again.

"Grace." I finished for him. He nodded and continued to work. "So, how is it coming along?" I asked him.

"It's coming, but I seem to be missing something essential to making it work: McGuffium 239" he explained to me. We were both quiet for a moment, thinking of a way to get the element that he was talking about. Then, I remembered something.

"Kowalski, I have an idea." I said. He looked at me eagerly, wanting me to continue. I went over to my computer to look up a chemistry lab at my college. "See, if we go here, maybe, just maybe, we will find our version of the element."

"That may just work." He said, looking at me with a slight smile. Then, I heard a knock at the door. Before I got to it, though, one of the guys opened it. 'Oh, no' I thought. I had just remembered that I and Shawn were supposed to go to the movies today. By the time I got to the door, I saw him on the ground and the penguin team in fighting positions. They had just knocked him out.


End file.
